Exhaustspit Great Baggi
, , , (caused by Baggi) |weaknesses = |move = Ambush Charge |creator = Werequaza86 }} The Exhaustspit Great Baggi is a Great Baggi Deviant whose spit not only can put foes to sleep, but it can completely drain one's energy, leaving them open to being overrun by the pack. Physiology The Exhaustspit Great Baggi is larger than the original. The upper body is a sea foam green color instead of the usual blue. The crest is also much larger. This Great Baggi also has green eyes instead of yellow. It also has a dark blue spot of fur under its neck, resembling a beard. The Baggi pack it summons is also slightly different. These Baggi share the sea foam green color and the green eyes. Behavior The Exhaustspit Great Baggi is fairly intelligent as far as Great Baggis go. They are careful predators, making sure to completely wear down its prey. They are always together with their pack, working as a unit. The pack is fairly small, usually comsisting of 4-5 Baggis. Despite their intelligence, they tend to overestimate their abilities, attempting to take down foes like Barioth or Gammoth. Sometimes they can come out on top, but this is very situational. No one is quite sure how this Great Baggi and its pack became this way. Some people theorize it may actually be a subspecies, but there isn't enough research to determine this. Abilities The Exhaustspit Great Baggi has a powerful spit that can knock the hunter out cold, but that's not all. Its spit is capable of making its foes' bodies feel completely worn down. Depending on how much spit they accumulate at once, it gets stronger and stronger. One can tell how strong it will be based on how much Exhaustspit Great Baggi is drooling. If it isn't drooling at all, its spit causes foes to feel worn out, giving them Fatigue. If it's drooling a little bit, the spit will cause hunters to pass out immediately. Lastly, if it's drooling a lot, it'll cause the hunter to become so tired, they're delirious, giving them confusion. Even the smaller Baggis that accompany the Deviant have altered spit that causes the hunter to feel weaker. Exhaustspit Great Baggi can do a sweeping motion with its spit, hitting foes in a wide area right in front of it. It can also fire a large volley of spit globs. Overall, its physical attacks are unchanged other than faster hip checks. The Baggis that accompany it will usually attack in unison with the Deviant, causing the space around it to become crowded. The Exhaustspit Great Baggi has a move where it quickly howls loud enough to cause hunters to cover their ears, and the Deviant gets in a ready position. During this, the smaller Baggis will attempt to trip the target and keep it in place. After a few seconds, the Exhaustspit Great Baggi charges with a force never before known to a Baggi. Despite how strong this move can be, overall this Great Baggi is only a bit physically stronger than the original. Turf Wars Vs. Great Baggi: The two Great Baggis size each other up for a moment. The Deviant then pounces onto the smaller one. The two wrestle for a moment before the smaller Great Baggi kicks the larger one off. The Deviant then snarls at the smaller one before charging and biting it by the neck. After a brief scuffle, the larger one lets go, howling as the smaller one retreats. Vs. Barioth: This turf war can only happen when the Exhaustspit Great Baggi has at least four members of its pack around. The Baggis surround the Barioth as it watches them. Then the Deviant lets out a howl. The smaller Baggis swarm the Flying Wyvern as it tries to swat at them and slap them with its tail. The larger Baggi then pounces onto the Barioths back for a moment before getting tossed off. The Barioth begins trying to swat the Baggis again, hitting some and missing others, being spit on all the while. The Barioth is getting worn out and stops to catch its breath as the Great Baggi charges and latches onto the Barioth's throat. The smaller Baggis all pounce onto it as well. The Barioth begins to flail, throwing Baggis all around. Barioth then retreats. Carves High Rank G Rank Armor Defense: 110-770 Fire: -35 Water: 0 Thunder: 0 Ice: 30 Dragon: 0 Skills: Exhaustspit Soul, Cold Cancel, Stamina Thief Weapons Sword and Shield Hypnos Dagger Exhaustion Dagger Lance Bandit's Crest Platoon's Crest Quests Notes *Exhaustspit Soul consists of Palico Rally and Capture Master *The head and back can be wounded *Credit for the icon goes to TheBrilliantLance Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Attack Down Monster Category:Confusion (Frontier) Monster Category:Werequaza86